Elephant Sutra
by asthmaticdarthvadar
Summary: Both Emilie Autumn (Painted Doll) and Marc Senter (Scorpion) seal their deep platonic relationship, by undergoing the ancient ritual of "Elephant Sutra," which will officiate their pairing as "Platonic Friends," to the deep, spiritual forces of the cosmos and beyond.


After a night of endless tossing and turning in a wild feat of sweat-worthy pleasure-seeking, Marc quickly found a crimson, purple silk robe from the deep recesses of Emilie Autumn's brown wood bureau, and tied the cloak around his muscular naked body.

"Was that honestly all you could find darling, in my black-hole of my custom Victorian bureau? Not that I mind, that robe adds a new dimension to your physical beauty. Oh my, just look at the beautiful stitched elephant on the back, with a buddha also decorously stitched towards the core of the elephant. Meaning, any lovers entwined in one another's arms,wearing twin versions of a particular sutra robe will be magically transported to a whole new dimension of love-making."

Mark teasingly smiled, and said, "You mean, like elephant sutra!"

Emilie Autumn cheekily smiled, and nodded "Yes, elephant sutra; it is the ancient art of defying the conventional boundaries of lovemaking."

Heading towards the dark bureau, Emilie Autumn her pale, though slightly sun-tanned hands into the dark recesses of the Victorian bureau. Reaching for the twin Elephant sutra robe, Emilie Autumn finally fished out the darker crimson twin gown,showing a less majestic, more malevolent demonic interpretation of the same elephant, adorning Marc's other version of these twin erotic, sutra nightrobes.

Marc whistled appreciatively, "Wow, that is beautiful, my vixen! So radiant, so bejeweled.." Marc glanced at the dark rubes adorning the dark, monstrous elephant demon on the back of the gown.

"It's a bit lugubrious, isn't it? So damn dramatic.. But, it suits my darker and lighter side of both of my polar psychological personalities so well. I mean, you have the more feminine, daintier one, my dear Marc, for you're the one so willing to fold my pink lingerie into such neat, orderly piles." Emilie smiled, and started to massage Marc's hard nipples. A feeling of tender warmth suffused her whole body, as she wrapped the night-gown around her thin,slightly muscular form. It was once the body of a waif, but now Emilie Autumn's body carried the strength, the resiliency of a true warrior of the asylum. She was more than happy to allow whatever feelings of sharp pangs of erotic goodness ebb through her body, as the elephant cloak seem to luxuriantly wrap her body with that same familiar warmth, which she remembers so faintly, only emanating from Marc's body.

Time seemed to blur together, meaning Emilie could not discern the separation of events. Both the twin elephant sutra nightgowns, were causing the first initial steps of their love-making ceremony to really gel together,in an inseparable, fluid "goo," which was forming itself to a large, rather proud, prodigious sexual formation, known to lovers both wearing the twin Elephant nightgowns, as the ancient ceremony of _elephant sutra._

Marc's perspiration tasted like a robust blend of the best English breakfast tea, as her Victorian tongue, which was a palate accustomed to only the richest variety of tastes, roamed all over Marc's nipples, laden with delicious, tea-tasting sweat.

Marc moaned, and grunted, like a satisfied elephant, feeling the gratified, rare, chilling touch of their _sutra _twins, feeling for the bridged spiritual entrance into each other's souls.

Many things proceeded beyond just that initial, carefully precise superficial touching, to where things went beyond what was known and recognized, by most people, as just simple sexual pleasure. Their pleasure, as created through the ceremony of wearing the _sutra _nightgowns, went beyond the pale of normal lovemaking. And they felt the much greater warmth, go through both their enfolded forms, like a deep frisson of pure pleasure pulse through their souls. They both exhaled, with a long, drawn out breath of deep satisfaction, and both became one. Emilie and Marc were now known to the cosmos, and throughout the inter-dimensional planes, as _platonic friends. _


End file.
